freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
A Mordida de 87
A Mordida de 87 (originalmente The Bite of '87) foi um incidente ocorrido no ano de 1987, presumivelmente na Pizzaria Freddy Fazbear; este caso foi mencionado pelo Cara do Telefone em Five Nights at Freddy's: "...eles eram deixados em modo livre de dia também. Mas em seguida, houve a Mordida de 87." Os detalhes do ataque (e a identidade do animatrônico responsável) nunca foram revelados, mas é alegado que a vítima perdeu o lóbulo frontal do cérebro. O incidente custou a reputação do restaurante, que resultou em uma queda nos negócios. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 sugere que o ataque tenha ocorrido durante o dia após a Noite 6 (quando Jeremy Fitzgerald é convocado para trabalhar no turno do dia e ficar perto dos animatrônicos). Como resultado pelo incidente, não é mais permitido que os animatrônicos andem livremente durante o dia; os funcionários decidiram deixá-los livres apenas de noite para evitar que seus mecanismos travem no dia seguinte. __TOC__ Teorias Possíveis Responsáveis Candidatos Improváveis :Toy Chica é uma candidata improvável, já que com o bico torna-se difícil morder de forma eficaz. Este é também o caso de The Puppet e Balloon Boy (devido a falta de mandíbula articulada), juntos com Toy Freddy e Toy Bonnie (já que suas mandíbulas são muito planas tornando improvável realizar uma mordida eficaz numa cabeça humana). :O Bonnie original também pode ser descartado, devido a falta de dentes em seu maxilar superior. Também é improvável que a Chica original seja a causadora da mordida, já que ela parece ser incapaz de fechar seu bico completamente. As probabilidades de estes dois serem os causadores tornam-se menores ainda, já que ambos estavam largados na sala de Partes & Serviços em 1987. :Golden Freddy também se torna um candidato improvável, devido ao fato de que ele é (presumivelmente) uma alucinação, e Springtrap também não pode se o culpado, já que ele esteve trancado na "sala segura" durante décadas. Foxy :thumb|200px Alguns fãs especulam que Foxy pode ter sido o animatrônico que mordeu um cliente. Isto é provável, já que ele parece ser o mais capaz de fazer isto com os seus dentes afiados e aparentemente quebrados. :Há uma placa na Enseada do Pirata que diz "Desculpe! Fora de Funcionamento.." Foxy está em estado de abandono, possivelmente sugerindo que sua atração foi fechada após o incidente. A mandíbula de Foxy sempre permanece aberta, como se tivesse sido danificado pela força excessiva. :No segundo jogo, no entanto, Foxy está largado na sala de Partes & Serviços, juntamente com os outros antigos animatrônicos quando a mordida aconteceu. Freddy :thumb|270px|Freddy com as marcas de mão em seu rosto (em verde, para melhor indentificação)Outros fãs têm especulado que Freddy é o responsável pela mordida. Nas regras do estabelecimento vistas no Corredor Leste no primeiro jogo, há uma regra listada dizendo: "Não toque no Freddy." Esta regra pode ter sido promulgada após a mordida; no entanto, ela também pode ter sido criada após um assassino se disfarçar de Freddy para matar as cinco crianças, ou até mesmo por causa de um incidente não mencionado no jogo. :Há também duas marcas fracas de mãos impressas no rosto de Freddy, o que implica que alguém tenha lutado contra ele ou retirado sua cabeça para se fantasiar. Também poderiam ser impressões do Cara do Telefone, já que na quarta noite, o jingle de Freddy pode ser ouvido antes da gravação ser cortada, o que implica que o Cara do Telefone lutou contra os animatrônicos. :No entanto, assim como Foxy, Bonnie e Chica, Freddy está largado na sala de Partes & Serviços durante o evento da mordida. :O segundo jogo parece refutar esta teoria insinuando que os incidentes ocorridos em ambos o primeiro restaurante (Fredbear's Family Diner) e o terceiro (a pizzaria do primeiro jogo) são responsáveis pelas marcas de mãos. Semelhante a Foxy, o fato de Freddy estar ativo no primeiro jogo refuta essencialmente a ideia de que ele causou a mordida, já que seria estranho a empresa manter um animatrônico que causou uma tragédia no estabelecimento. Mangle :thumb|210px|Mangle atacando o jogador. Nota-se que sua boca vai em direção a cabeça, onde está localizado o lóbulo frontalOutra teoria popular entre os fãs é que Mangle foi o causador da mordida, já que em seu jumpscare, ele está pendurado ao teto do Escritório e ataca o jogador com a boca aberta. Após uma inspeção, pode-se notar que Mangle ataca a área superior da cabeça de Jeremy, onde o lóbulo frontal está localizado. Isto reforça ainda mais a possibilidade de que ele causou a Mordida de 87 de forma semelhante à sua killscreen. :Sabe-se também que este animatrônico é desmontado diariamente pelas crianças, como uma atração "desmontar e colocar de volta" (assim como brinquedos LEGO), o que poderia ter causado nele um ódio pelas crianças ou que talvez ele não consiga olhar para elas sem se sentir ameaçado. Animatrônicos Nightmare do Quarto Jogo :thumb|220px|Devido aos seus dentes e garras afiadas, é capaz de "Nightmare Freddy" ter causado a Mordida de 87Na primeira imagem teaser do quarto jogo, um animatrônico que parece ser um "Freddy Híbrido" pode ser visto. Este Freddy em particular, tem dentes afiados, garras e outras três cabeças (as quais também possuem dentes afiados), tornando-o um animatrônico capaz de ferir e matar uma pessoa. No código-fonte do website de Scott, além do título "Scott Games", vários 8's e 7's podiam ser vistos espalhados entre as palavras, insinuando que este animatrônico tenha algo a ver com a mordida. :thumb|220px|Nightmare Bonnie possui garras afiadas e uma fileira de dentes nítidas, tornando ele um candidato provávelNo segundo teaser do quarto jogo, um animatrônico desmantelado, confirmado como Nightmare Bonnie, foi mostrado no site de Scott. Assim como o animatrônico anterior, este possui garras e dentes extremamente afiados, tornando-o capaz de matar uma pessoa. A imagem diz "Was it me?" (Fui eu?), provavelmente fazendo uma referência de que ele tenha causado o incidente, e o código-fonte da página de Scott possui as palavras "ke8ywords, descr7iption, Sco8ttga7mes, l8o7g8o7", também sugerindo que Nightmare Bonnie tem algo a ver com a Mordida de 87. :thumb|220px|Nightmare Chica possui 3 fileiras de dentes super afiados, além de carregar um cupcake que também possui dentes afiadosAssim como os outros dois teasers, o terceiro teaser do quarto jogo mostra um animatrônico com 3 fileiras de dentes super afiados e um cupcake que também possui dentes afiados. Confirmada como Nightmare Chica, também possui a frase "Was it me?", apresentada no teaser anterior. Além disto, o código-fonte da página continua a mostrar as palavras "ke8ywords, descr7iption, Sco8ttga7mes, l8o7g8o7", sugerindo que Nightmare Chica tem algo a ver com a Mordida de 87. :thumb|220px|Nightmare Foxy, além de possuir dentes super afiados, possui também um gancho bem afiado na pontaO quarto teaser mostra Nightmare Foxy juntamente com a frase "Or me?" (Ou eu?), sendo assim uma "continuação" dos dois últimos teasers ("Fui eu? Fui eu? Ou eu?"). Ao clarearmos esta imagem, ao invés dela mostrar a tradicional palavra "Nightmare" no teaser, ela mostra a frase "Out of Order" (Fora de Funcionamento), que é justamente a frase estampada na placa da Enseada do Pirata do primeiro jogo, a casa do Foxy original, e em um dos seus olhos, possui o número 87. Assim como aconteceu com todos os outros teasers, o código-fonte da página mostrou as palavras "ke8ywords, descr7iption, Sco8ttga7mes, l8o7g8o7", sugerindo que Nightmare Foxy tem algo a ver com a Mordida de 87. :thumb|left|220px|Nightmare Fredbear possui duas fileiras de dentes afiados em sua boca e uma fileira em sua barrigaPara a surpresa de todos, mais um teaser de animatrônico Nightmare foi revelado. O sexto teaser do jogo revelou o suposto Nightmare Fredbear, que apareceu de surpresa no site de Scott. Ao clarearmos sua imagem, a frase "Or was it me?" (Ou fui eu?) aparece, o que foi uma surpresa, já que todos pensavam que a frase tinha acabado no "Or me?" de Nightmare Foxy. Além disso, o código-fonte da página continuou a mostrar as palavras "ke8ywords, descr7iption, Sco8ttga7mes, l8o7g8o7", sugerindo que Nightmare Fredbear tem algo a ver com a Mordida de 87. Além desses códigos, é possível ver "gsfecfbs", uma palavra escrita em Cifra de César (uma versão mais complicada do código binário), que traduzida fica como "fredbear". :O quinto teaser mostrava uma gravata borboleta roxa e um chapéu da mesma cor. Esses acessórios podem pertencer a este animatrônico, já que no sexto teaser, ele aparece usando a gravata borboleta roxa. Possíveis Vítimas Jeremy Fitzgerald :Jeremy Fitzgerald pode ter sido a vítima da mordida; durante a Noite 4, Jeremy foi informado de que os animatrônicos estavam começando a se comportar de forma anormal com os adultos e quase agressivos com os funcionários, mas normais em torno das crianças no estabelecimento. :Durante seu turno na sexta noite, o Cara do Telefone diz que ele estaria trabalhando no turno do dia no último evento do restaurante: uma festa de aniversário. O Cara do Telefone diz à Jeremy para ficar perto dos animatrônicos para se certificar de que eles não farão mal a ninguém durante a festa. Isto pode dizer que Jeremy acabou ficando perto demais de um animatrônico que posteriormente o atacou. Outro funcionário/cliente :Se nem Jeremy e Mike tiverem recebido a mordida, o próximo candidato provável seria um funcionário ou um cliente aleatório. : Outras Teorias #Alguns fãs acreditam que o grito ouvido durante as killscreens era o grito da pessoa que foi mordida ou de uma das crianças do Incidente das Crianças Desaparecidas. Alguns fãs acreditam que o grito ouvido sobre o jogador que está sendo atacado poderia ser a de qualquer pessoa mordida durante a mordida, ou de uma das crianças do Incidente das Crianças Desaparecidas. Esta opinião é apoiada pelo fato de que a versão completa do grito se parece com o de uma criança gritando. #Não está exatamente claro de como a vítima perdeu seu lóbulo frontal. Uma teoria diz que o culpado (quem quer que seja) mordeu o lóbulo frontal da vítima e o arrancou; no entanto, isto é improvável, já que a vítima teria sofrido uma hemorragia intensa e morrido antes do atendimento médico. O mais provável é que o animatrônico responsável pela mordida causou danos irreparáveis, fazendo com que a vítima passasse por uma lobotomia. Só é confirmado, no entanto, que a vítima perdeu seu lóbulo frontal. Curiosidades *Se o ataque tiver ocorrido após a sexta noite, então sua data de acontecimento foi em 13 de Novembro de 1987 (a data presente no pagamento final de Jeremy). **Curiosamente, o dia 13 de Novembro de 1987 era uma sexta-feira, sendo assim uma sexta-feira 13, um dia considerado azarão. *O jogador é informado do incidente na primeira noite do primeiro jogo, indicando que FNaF 2 é uma pré-sequência. *O lóbulo frontal é uma parte do cérebro que coordena os movimentos voluntários. Sendo assim, se a vítima perdeu o lóbulo frontal, provavelmente ela está em estado vegetativo. *Colocando a I.A. dos animatrônicos em 1/9/8/7 no primeiro jogo, fará com que a killscreen de Golden Freddy apareça e trave o jogo propositalmente. Isto foi adicionado por Scott Cawthon, para encerrar com os rumores de que colocando 1/9/8/7 traria ao jogo um final alternativo sobre a Mordida de 87. Isto acontece na versão Steam, na versão 1.1 disponível no site do Desura e nas versões móveis. *Jeremy Fitzgerald é o nome real de um dublê que sofreu uma grave lesão perto do lóbulo frontal em 2011, durante a gravação de Os Vingadores. Veja também *Incidente das Crianças Desaparecidas *História *História (FNaF2) Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Categoria:Enredo